gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Come See About Me
Come See About Me by The Supremes is featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Quinn, who sings lead with Brittany and Santana both receiving one solo line. After Finn picks the mentors for the new members of New Directions, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany put on a performance as requested by the New Directions Girls, reuniting The Unholy Trinity. They stress that it is important to be unified. Quinn says that it's been a few months since they have last performed together, but they can pull off the number. The band plays the music as the girls begin to dance. The three dance impressively. Everyone enjoys watching them - in particular, Kitty, who laughs at their performance. Marley looks uncomfortable towards the ending of the performance. As the trio finishes off, the girls applaud as Kitty noticeably claps the most. Santana sees Marley and asks if she's okay, because she looks like she's going to throw up, to which she states that she's tired from rehearsing. Lyrics Quinn (Brittany and Santana): Ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh I've been cryin' (Ooh ooh) 'Cause I'm lonely (For you) Smiles have all turned (To tears) But tears won't wash away The fears (Ooh ooh) That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh) To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (with Brittany and Santana): It keeps me (crying baby for you) Keeps me (sighin' baby for you) Quinn (Brittany and Santana): So won't you hurry? Come on boy, See about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) I've given up my friends just (For you) Quinn (with Brittany and Santana): My friends are gone and you (ha-have too) Quinn (Brittany and Santana): No peace shall I find (Ooh ooh) Until you come back And be mine (Ooh ooh) No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh) I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (with Brittany and Santana): Keep on (crying baby for you) I'm gonna keep (sighin' baby for you) Quinn (Brittany and Santana): So come on, hurry Come on And see about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) Sometime's up (Up, ooh ooh) Sometime's down (Down, ooh ooh) My life's so uncertain (Ooh ooh) With you not around (Ooh ooh) From my arms you may be out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh) But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (with Brittany and Santana): Keeps me (crying baby for you) Keep on, keep on (crying baby for you) Quinn (Brittany and Santana): So won't you hurry Come on boy And see about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me) I love you only (Come see about me) Brittany (Quinn and Santana): See about me (Come see about me) Quinn (Brittany and Santana): See about you baby (Come see about me) Santana (Brittany and Quinn): You know I'm so lonely! (Come see about me) Quinn (Brittany and Santana): I love you only (Come see about me) Come see about me Ooh Trivia *This is Quinn's last solo on the show. *The formation of the singers is similar to I Say a Little Prayer. *This song is one of the few on Glee that had the actual actors record the backing vocals. **This is the second song in which Naya and Heather provide their real voices while performing the background vocals; the first was Disco Inferno. *Fox.com falsely stated that Mercedes also sings in this song. *This is the second song performed by The Unholy Trinity. The first was I Say a Little Prayer, although the backing vocals didn't belong to Naya and Heather. Later in Season Five the trio reunite to sing Toxic. Other songs where the trio performs together are You Keep Me Hangin' On on the first season, California Gurls and Forget You during season two, and Problem and Mustang Sally on season six. Errors *Near the end of the song where each of them has a solo line to sing, when Brittany starts it, it's Quinn who moves her lips. And then when Quinn's turn comes, it's Brittany who moves her lips. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h45m28s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h45m22s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-18h21m41s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-18h21m34s116.png tumblr_meaqo06SXi1rsylg8o4_500.gif I'm gonna love you anyway.gif Wade closing his eyes while Kitty watches with joy.png Unholy Trinity dances.png The ending of the song.png Marley with disgust.png Come See About Me dance.png Back view of Come See About Me.png Tumblr meaj583WNh1qedtilo1 500.gif the unholy trinity.gif CSAM theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 4theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 3theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 2theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 1theunholytrinity.gif CSAM_UH.png G04E08219.jpg 08x02 Come See About Me.png Tutcsam408.png D2te.gif Glee - Episode 4.08 - Thanksgiving - Full Set of Promotional Photos (1)_FULL.jpg tumblr_mj3elf6cwi1r350t5o3_250.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso3 500.gif ComeSeeAboutMe.gif QuinnNr45.gif QuinnNr18.gif tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o24_r3_250.gif SantanaNr29.gif SantanaNr36.gif BrittanaComeSeeAboutMe.gif tumblr_mels884piB1qkk8v7o1_500.gif tumblr_mels884piB1qkk8v7o2_500.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m44s118.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m41s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m38s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m34s8.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m31s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m26s183.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m21s140.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m12s49.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m03s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h11m57s153.jpg Tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo10 r1 250.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity7.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif come see about me.jpg come see about me 2.jpg Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo3 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four